conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Announcement of separation (KS and CO)
This is, by far, the sum total of all of which I hope to never come true. I could not be happier that this is fiction. Such a world as Future World may have a public cure for AIDS and an end to the racism that pervades daily life, but the dissolution of the Union is too steep a price. I hope that such a thing never happens in the real world, as division only makes us weak in the long run. It is the unity of the people that has made us the great country that we are today, and I hope, tomorrow. Woogers(lol what ) 21:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I am sorry if this offended you, but I am just Roleplaying. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Offended? No. I'll still destroy you and even my own hometown if you declare war on me. And besides, we vetoed disbanding America if I'm not mistaken. Woogers(lol what ) 12:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) FYI, america is not in political and economic turmoil due to help from Cascadia and Everett. Please make it something different. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I really am out of ideas, because whatever I do, either Everett or Cascadia saved it, or destroyed it. So please, you go ahead and change it. I can't roleplay my own way anymore. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Such is life on an overcrowded continent. Everyone has to work the way of the majority or be crushed. Woogers(lol what ) 11:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Not even the help Everett has given the US is going to save it anymore. The US has lost all of its highly populated territories, it is going to become landlocked except for Alaska, will no longer have a naval force and lost many of the states that generate its revenue. The nation now consists of several less developed states except for Missouri and some cities like Salt Lake City, Des Moines and controls only one major base of operations, Cheyenne Mountain NORAD complex. I'd have to agree with Warmonkey. Take Kansas, north California and Colorado, Cantonese will take southern California, and Everett is taking Minnesota and Hawaii. United Planets 12:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh UP, I have NORAD. Its in Colorado, its the main reason why I wanted the state. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm SURE the US Government would have nuked Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson Air Force Base before giving it away to a foreign country. Woogers(lol what ) 20:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That will simply be retarded and seen as an act of war. The radiation will kill Allied States citizens. Besides, we are allies. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Talkin' bout before giving it away. I said that. As in "Self-destruct". And NORAD's not based out of the mountain anymore. Woogers(lol what ) 20:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC)